Powerpuff Girls Z The Nutcracker
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Christmas...Everybody loves it! Well almost everybody...Momoko A. Utonium doesn't and the same goes to her sisters, Miyako and Kaoru. They don't have anything against it they just didn't like it.Until... Please review so I will know what you think about it. :D This is a story with greens, blues AND reds.
1. Like Something Good Will Happen

-Momoko's P.O.V-

Christmas…..Why does it have to be today? Our father,Professor Utonium always throws a huge party because of it and we always have to act all friendly with the people that come. But there IS someone I look forward to see...Uncle Jojo! He is a very famous toy and clock maker so he brings us the best gifts ever! Last year he brought us a castle and in it were little doll dancers and some of the dolls inside came out from time to time, when the clock on the clock tower rung. Not to mention the music! I almost started to dance when I heard it…It was just magical! To tell you the truth, he is the only reason I even bother to show up at the party and the same goes for my sisters, Miyako and Kaoru. I wonder what he will bring us this year….Whatever it is I'm sure it will be amazing. ''Lady Momoko?'' One of the servants said. Can't they at least knock before entering? Ugh! ''What is it Seira?'' I asked her without turning. Then she entered the room and gave me a long pink dress. ''Mister Utonium ordered me to bring this to you! It's a dress Miss Keane made for you.''she answered me with a smile. I then thanked her with a smile and she left the room. I putted the dress on and sat in front of the mirror to do my hair.'Wow Miss Keane realy is the best'I thought when I looked at the dress. It was a long sleeved and at the end of the sleeves were two layers of pure silk. It had a ribbon tied at the waist and it reached all the way to my ankles. The upper part of the dress was sparkling but it stoped at my waist. It had one more layer of silk coming from the ribbon and that layer was sparkling too. I have to admit I realy did like it. I then started to brush my long orange hair and tied it high with my pink ribbon. Then I went to the radio and I turned it on. When the music started I began to twirl around and mumble the song. Five minutes later I heard knocking on the door. I quickly sat on the chair in front of the mirror and let them come in. It was our buttler Sakamoto. ''Mi lady''he said while bowing''your father has asked me to come and tell you that the guests will soon start to come and he needs you and your sisters to be there to greet them.'' I just sighed and started to go out of my room towards Miyako's.

-Miyako's P.O.V (meanwhile)-

I just stared blankly into space,it was that boring. But at least I'm not at that party that dad throws every christmas! Well at least for now I'm not….It's 1 hour too early for it. But the guests will probably started coming soon. I sighed. 'Why does dad even throw these parties on christmas?' I thought to myself. 'The only good thing about them is uncle Jojo and his cool gifts! Yeah that's the only good thing about them!' Sudenly a knock on the door interupted my daydream. I just sighed and got up to open the door. On the other side of the door was Takaaki. He was one of our butlers. He smiled at me and gave me a light blue dress and I just tilted my head to the side in a cute puppy dog confused look. '' Miss Keane made this dress for you Mi'Lady Miyako'' he said while smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. He then walked away and I closed the door and immediatley changed into the dress Miss Keane made for me. She was a top class fashion designer and a close friend of our dad, Profesor Utonium. She made me a dress without sleeves with a layer of silk. The dress reached only to my knees and it had frills underneath. She also gave me a silver heart shaped pendant with a single diamond in the midle. Even though the dress was simple I still loved it and I'm sure she knows that too. Then I sat down in front of a mirror and took off my ponytails so I could brush my blond hair. My hair reached to my waist but it was a lot shorted than Momoko's 'cause her hair reaches almost to her ankles when she lets it down. But the only time she does that is when she has to take a bath. Well it's the same with me but I decided that I would let my hair down just for the party tonight. While I brushed my hair I suddenly heard a knock on the door and I went to see who it is. But I was surprised to see Momoko there. ''Hey Momoko-chan what is it?'' I asked her but she only sighed and said ''Dad wants us to come and greet the guests. Now…'' She then looked at her feet and sighed again. I only putted my hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. She seemed to cheer up a little so we both walked to Kaoru's room.I wonder what she will say about this…

-Kaoru's P.O.V(meanwhile)

Oh man why must the party be TODAY? I really don't understand why dad has to throw this stupid party every year! Ugh! What's so special about it anyway? Well uncle Jojo is but nothing else. I wonder what he will bring this year…Well I still have a whole HOUR to think about it. Thank God. But it's still boring though. I wonder what Momo and Miya are doing now? Probably being bored the same as me. I sighed.'This is SO boring!' I thought to myself.' Maybe I'll really spend the whole hour to think about what uncle Jojo will bring this year. Yeah I will do that! Let's see…Last year he brought a castle and in it were dancing dolls. This year he will brought..' Then a knock on the door interupted my daydream. 'Ugh! Why now?' I thought while walking towards the door. When I opened it I saw Miwako,one of the maids. Then I noticed that she was carrying a light green top and dark green pants. She just handed them to me without saying a word and walked away. Boy someone needs to teach her some manners! 'But I wonder what this is for?' I wondered but then I decided to put it on. When I dressed myself in it I noticed how cool it really looked! It was a halter top with a skull design in the midle and the pants reached to my knees and they had chains around the pockets. Just the way I like it! This must have been made by Miss Keane 'cause she is the only one besides my dad and sisters that knew that. Then I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a lime green head scarf and tied it around my head. But just when I wanted to go to the mirror and brush my hair I remembered the necklace that Momo gave me. It had a skull shaped pendant and in the skulls eyes were two small diamonds. It wasn't very girly so I liked to wear it. And because of that I decided to wear it tonight too! When I putted it around my neck I sat on the chair beside the mirror and started to brush my spiky raven hair but just as I putted the brush down I heard knocking on the door. When I opened it I saw Momo and Miya stand in front of me. ''What are you two doing here?'' I asked them with a smile. They just looked at me with sad eyes. It was then that I realized that it was the time for the party. I just sighed sadly and went out of the room with them. But just as we were about to reach the ball room I started to get this weird feeling that something good will happen…


	2. Thank you!

**-This will start with no one's P.O.V.I hope you enjoy and please review so I will know what you think about it! :D And on the next chapter we will have some special guests here so look forward to them! *smirk* Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ (even though I wish I did *sigh* ) I just own the idea. Even though the magic trick wasn't entireley my idea… *sweatdrop* **

It was almost 8 o'clock and alot of guests have already arrived but there was one missing…. Joseph Jojo! When the clock struck eight, the girls lost all the hope they had and just went into the ballroom. The minute the girls stepped in, the lights suddenly went out and all of the guests started to panic. Then the candles on the christmas tree started to burn and sparkles started to come out of them. Now everybody was just surprised. They didn't panic anymore. But before you know it smoke started to come from nowhere and with a 'POOF' a man was standing at the entrance of the ballroom. ''Uncle Jojo!'' yelled Miyako, Kaoru and Momoko as they started to run towards him and hug him. ''Why hello Miyako,Momoko,Kaoru! How were you three for this past year?'' he asked them while embracing them in his arms.

''Just great!'' they all said in unison and started giggling while Joseph was laughing a little. Then all of the guests gathered around Joseph and started to ask him guestions about his magic trick he did earlier. ''How did you do it?'' ''Wow Mister Jojo you were amazing! What kind of secret is there to this trick?'' The girls just rolled their eyes. ''We better go away.'' Momoko whispered to Kaoru and Miyako and they just nodded. But just then Joseph raised his hand and make everyone quiet and said '' A great magician never tells any of his tricks!'' The girls couldn't help but smile at him when he winked at them but then he started to walk towards them and their heart started to beat fast.'It's time! Time to see what he brought us!' they all thought together and nervously stepped forward. When Joseph stopped in front of them he reached in his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a nutcracker doll. The nutcracker had crimson red eyes and orange and white was wearing a blood red jacket with golden strings at the edge of it and black pants. Momoko's eyes immediatley shined at the sight of him and Joseph saw that so he kneeled down in front of her and gave him to her but she just looked at him confused. '' You like him right?'' Momoko just nodded. ''Well then you can have him just take a good care of him 'kay?'' Joseph said with a smile and Momoko just hugged him. ''Thank you! Thank you,thank you,THANK YOU! '' she whispered in his ear and realesed. Then he reached in his other pocket and pulled out another nutcracker doll. This time the nutcracker had heavenly blue eyes and blonde and white hair. It was wearing the same thing as the other one. The only difference was that he had ocean blue jacket with golden strings. When Miyako saw him she immidiatley smiled and her eyes were sparkling. Their uncle just smiled at her reaction and gave him to her. Miyako grinned and hugged the nutcracker to her chest. Then his gaze landed on Kaoru and he grinned at her while reaching for his bag. Again he pulled out a nutcracker, but this one looked a little different to Kaoru. He had forest green eyes and black and white hair. He wore the same thing as the other two except his jacket. It was grass green with golden strings. Kaoru immidatley liked her gift and she snatched him grom her uncle's hands. ''Tipical Kaoru'' sighed Momoko and Miyako giggle a little at her sisters comment while Kaoru just glared at them. Then the music started and everyone started to dance except for Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. They were just sitting in the corner of the room with their nutcracker dolls, talking to each other.


	3. Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

**Me: Hello everyone! You remember that in the previus chapter I said I would bring some special quests? Well here they are! *door opens* Buttercup: Hey! Whats up? Wow nice place you have here! Me: Thanks! So you did get my invitation huh guys? Blossom: We sure did! Thanks for inviting us here! So what are you doing? Me: Well… *sweatdrop* I'm kind of writtning a romance story about you…. Bubbles: And who else? Me: That doesn't matter right now… Hey Blossom will you do the disclaimer please? Blossom: Sure! PPGZ Lover 099 doesn't own us or… Wait! Who else don't you own? Me: Ummm…. *sweatdrop* The Rowdies. PPGZ: WHAT! You are writning a romance story with us and the Rowdyruff Boys Z? Me**: **Yeah..Well can you continue Blossom? Blossom: Sure…. PPGZ Lover099 doesn't own us or RRBZ. Me: Hope you enjoy! Oh and there will be more guests on the next chapter! Look forward to them!**

-Momoko's P.O.V-

''Boring isn't it girls?'' I asked Miyako and Kaoru and they just sighed. Looks like sisters really do think the same. We talked for about an hour and then guests finaly decided to go. ''Finaly!'' we said in unision. The only ones left were our brother's friends Yuuki and Ayumi. Our brother, Ken had a little crush on Ayumi but he didn't want to admit it. Then they came over to us and took our nutcrackers. ''Hey what are you guys doing?'' asked Kaoru.' ''Relax Onee-chan we just want to break some nuts.'' answered Ken and smiled to her. We just sighed and smiled back at them. Then something unexcpected happened. Ken and his friend tripped on the carpet and the nutcrackers fell hard on the floor and broke. We gasped and runned to them as fast as we could. They were broken. Our nutcrackers were broken! I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I looked towards my sisters. Miyako was crying too but Kaoru just looked at her nutcracker worried. Then Ken and his friends came to us and apologized and we just smiled to them a little. We picked the nutcrackers and their broken parts up and started to walk away. But just as we reached the ballroom entrance, uncle Jojo came to us and took the nutcrackers. ''Don't worry I can fix them in an hour!'' he said and smiled at us. We just smiled back and hugged him but quickly released.

''You better!'' I said jokingly and my sisters just laughed at me. Then uncle Jojo just walked out of the ballroom into the workroom.

**~ No one P.O.V, with Mister Jojo almost an hour later ~ ''**There good as new!'' said Joseph Jojo when he fixed the last nutcracker and wiped his forehead with the back of his palm. ''Looks like its finnaly the day,'' said Joseph'' right guys?'' He looked at them and smiled. 'Let's just hope that everything will be alright…'' He then sighed and started to walk towards the door. When he got out of the workroom he saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru sitting on the chairs and sleeping. He smiled at the sight and then he realized something. 'Everything is gonna be just fine if these are the girls that will break the spell.'

Then the girls started to wake up and the first thing they asked was if he's done. ''Yes I am.'' He told them and the girls got out of their chairs and runned to him. He gave them the nutcrackers and they all hugged him (again! Whats with me and hugs?! XD) .

**Me:Sorry it's so short but I really don't have the time to write more I probably wont upload for some time so I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Bye-**

**Buttercup: Yay! She wont upload anymore stories!**

**Bubbles: And why is that good Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Cause I won't have to be paired up with that idiot Butch! Blossom: That's not very nice Buttercup… Me: Buttercup! *death glares and smirks* Buttercup if you don't shut up I will write a story with you and Butch ALONE! And I am a very ENORMUS fangirl of ButchXButtercup so you can probably imagine what I will write… *starts to have perveted thoughts* Muahahahaha *does a Himeko laugh* Buttercup:* sweat drop* Umm…. I..Was just kidding! *nervous laugh***


	4. Wha?

**Me:Hello! I'm back again! And with a new chappie too! *smiles* Buttercup: Yuhu we are so happy for you..*sarcasem* Me: *death glares Buttercup* Shut up! Anyway we have some guests here again! *grin* Bubbles: Who?Who?*excited* Me:*smirk* You'll see! Come on in guys! *door opens* RRBZ: Ummmm…Hello? PPGZ: Ummmm..Hi.*blushing* Me: *smirk* Cute! Anyway who wants to do the disclaimer for me? Bubbles: Me! Me! Me: Go ahead Bubbs! *grin* Bubbles: Yay! *cough cough* PPGZ Lover099 doesnt own us or the RRBZ! Please enjoy and review!**

_~ Later that night, Miyako's P.O.V ~ _

It's 23:40 right now. Me and my sisters went to sleep almost an hour ago but I just couldnt fall asleep. I was too worried about him. About my nutcracker. I know that uncle Jojo fixed him but his arm isn't completely healed yet. Oh what to do? I looked at the clock beside my bed. It's 23: 50 PM now. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door. It was dark so I couldn't see a thing but I still tried. But soon my eyes got used to the dark so I could see a little bit. Now I could see the stairs that lead to the living room because that is where he was. But I was very surprised to see Momoko-chan there. ''Hey Momoko-chan what are you doing here?'' I asked her curiusly. But then I noticed that she was hugging her nutcracker tightly to her chest. I think that she was worried about him too… ''Were you worried about your nutcracker too?'' I asked while walking to the glass closet **(I have no idea whats it really called….. ^^'') **She just nodded and smiled to me. Then I took my blue nutcracker out of the closet and hugged him tightly. I just hope he will be alright…. Then on the table beside me I saw pink, blue and green tissues and I got an idea. I took the blue and pink tissue off the table and gave the pink one to Momoko while I had the blue tissue. She seemed to get what I was thinking cause she tied the tissue on her nutcrackers arm and I did the same. Then I heard footsteps coming towards us and when I turned I saw Kaoru. I wonder what she is doing here…. ''Umm… It's not what it looks like!'' she said in a whisper and while she did she was…blushing? Why is she so emberassed? Ohhh…Thats why! I smiled sweetly at her. ''It's ok Kaoru-chan! There's nothing wrong with being a little worried for your nutcracker.'' I said and Momoko nodded. '' Yes Kaoru there's nothing wrong with that!'' she said while smiling sweetly at her. She sighed a sigh of relief and walked to the glass shelf. But the minute she touched her nutcracker, the clock struck midnight and we started to hear strange noises. (By _we _I meant Momoko, Kaoru and me)

It sounded almost like quiet whispers and tinny footprints. I'm starting to get a little frightened now but my body refuses to move. But suddenly I felt something moving in my arms. I looked down only to find my nutcracker struggling to get free of my tight grip and I gasped a little. What is going on here?!

I looked over to Momoko and Kaoru. It looks like the same thing is happening to them. Is this some kind of nightmare or something? I looked down at my nutcracker again. I noticed that he was still struggling so I putted him down on the floor and almost forgot what was happening around me when he turned around and looked into my eyes.

His sweet and caring heavenly blue eyes were looking at me, cheerfully and a gratefull smile was plastered on his face. I really couldn't help but smile back.

But then I heard sounds of breaking glass. It was coming from the glass closet and the cause of it were Ken's toys. Souldiers and horses were jumping out of it and lining up when they were on the floor.

I was so surprised I couldn't move. How in the world were toys moving on its own? That's really imposible. But how…? Then I heard something. I heard 3 voices that were laughing evily. I looked in the laughs direction and I saw an army of grey mouses and in the midle were 3 rats. They were dressed like some kind of royalities or rich guys or in our case rich rats. I shuddered at the sight of them. They were so dirty I could practicly see every spot on them and they smelled like some kind of dung. Yuck!

''Oh so you decited to show up huh?'' I heard someone say. Who said that?

The rats started to laugh.''Why wouldn't we? Do you think we are afraid of some stupid piece of wood?'' the fattest rat said and the other two laughed again. The three nutcracker started become very angry and they tried to hold their temper.

I stepped towards Kaoru and Momoko as I stared at the rats and then towards the three nutcrackers. I was still in shock because one: The nutcrackers spoke and moved! Two: Some weird rats have comed out of nowhere and talked! Thats more than enough reasons to be in shock dont you think?

Suddenly I heard fast footsteps like someone was running towards something. When I looked in the direction of the footsteps I saw the toy soldiers running towards the mouse soldiers and the nutcrackers were leading the way. But they weren't running towards the mouse soldiers. They were running towards the three ugly rats! Oh I wish I could help them but my body can't move. Please be safe!

It's 10 minutes after the start of the battle and most of the toy soldiers were broken and now the mouse soldiers were attacking our nutcrackers. I relaxed a little in this 10 minutes but my body still wont move. But then….Oh no! The nutcrackers are almost dead oh what to do? The fattest rat puttted its sword on my nutcrackers chest, ready to kill him any minute.

I looked over to my sisters. They had the same expression as me but they were now reaching for something…Their shoes! I did the first thing I thought of and thrown my left shoe towards the fat rat while saying ''Leave him alone you fuilthy rodent!''. I heard my sisters yelling the same while throwing their shoes at the rats. But just then I lost my balance and I fell. But before I hitted the ground I heard 3 yells and 2 loud thuds. My sisters fell too… And then I blacked out.

**Me: Ok that's it for the 4th chapter! Me,PPGZ and RRBZ: Don't forget to review!**


	5. The Past Part 1

**Me: Hello guys! Did you miss me? *winks* Buttercup and Butch: Nope! *smirk* Me: Awww! You guys are just adorable! *gets hearts in my eyes* Maybe I'll really write a romance story about you two BC, Butch! *everybody except BC, Butch and me laughs, (Bubbles giggles of course)* BC and Butch: S-shut up! *blushing* BC: Anyway arent you supposed to start the story now? *still blushing* Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! *giggles* RRBZ and PPGZ: You what?! Me: *sweatdrops and laughs nervously* N-never mind that….. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer? Blossom: Bubbles did it the last time so this time can I do it? *smile* Me: Sure Bloss go ahead! *winks and smiles* Blossom: Ok! *cough cough* PPGZ Lover099 doesnt own us or the rowdies as she likes to call them! Me: Enjoy and review! Oh and there is somethiing else. Even though the PPGZ call Joseph Jojo 'Uncle Jojo' they aren't related because Joseph was a close friend of their dead mother and she named him their Godfather. He is also a magician… Ok on with the story!**

_~Kaoru's P.O.V, in the morning.~_

Some voices I recognise woke me up. My head is hurting like hell and I can barely open my eyes. What the heck happened?

''Oh looks like Kaoru-san is awake.'' I heard someone say. Oh now I know who this is! It's our fammily doctor, Mister Shirogane….

Wait! Why is he here?! I want to get up but my arms and legs hurt like hell and I groaned in pain. ''Take it easy Kaoru-san. You are going to hurt yourself more than you already are…''

What is he saying? Is he saying I'm hurt? But why, how, WHO?!

Then a flashback came through my mind and I started to remember everything. But then I heard groaning beside me and I looked from where it was coming from.

That's when I saw Momo and Miya laying beside me with bandages on their heads. ''Wha…what happened to us?'' I asked,acting like I don't remember a single thing but they both just shrugged their shoulders.

''That's what we want to know but it seems like you don't remember a thing….'' Our dad said, deep in thought.

Then I heard yawning beside me and I looked towards my sisters. Looks like their awake….

I still dont get it though. How the heck did the nutcrackers move or speak?! And those rats…What in the world do they want from our nutcrackers?

But then Mister Shirogane and dad went out of the room and me and my sisters were left alone. Or so we thought….. ''Hello girls! How are you feeling?'' we heard someone ask from the door. But when we turned to face the one who was talking we gasped in surprise….

''Uncle Jojo!'' we all yelled, excited. He flashed a grin in our direction as he walked towards the chair beside our bed.

''Now tell me how are you feeling girls?'' he asked us a little worried but we gave him thumbs up, indicating that we were fine as he sighed a sigh of relief. But then he asked us something unexcpected….

''Can you tell me what happened?'' we freezed in surprise when he asked that. But I just can't lie to him. I looked over to Momoko and Miyako and nodded to them They just sighed and told him what happened.

He listened to every word we said and when we were finished he just nodded. I wonder if he believed us….. ''So that's what happened huh?'' he asked,deep in thought. Then he smiled. ''Well while you guys are like this I will tell you a little story about the nutcrackers ok?'' he said and we just nodded. ''Ok here it goes…'' He took a deep breath and started telling us a story.

_*Flashback*(__**The girls thought it was a story)**_

_It was a peacfull spring afternoon and the church bells were announcing that a new princess was borned._

_A new and beautifull princess._

_The palace had a big celebration in her honor._

_A big celebration. _

_They were cooking alot of good food like cake and roasted duck._

_But unfortanetley only royalties were invited to the party._

_They were drinking wine and laughing while eating the big chocolate cake. _

_It was the king's favorite._

_But they didn't notice 2 pairs of eyes watching their every move._

_It was the mouse queen and the mouse king. _

_''Grrrr! How dare they!'' hissed the mouse queen and the mouse king just looked towards her angry but then he smirked._

_'' My dear why dont we 'join' the party?'' he asked with a smirk and the mouse queen smirked back._

_''You are a genius!'' she said and then they runned towards the quest._

_The queen was just bringing the roasted duck when she heard yelling coming from the dinning room._

_''Ahhh mouse!'' was what she heard._

_She quickly runned towards the dinning room and when she got in she saw almost everyone standing on chairs while the king was chasing the two RATS with a broom. _

_''What happened here?!'' she asked in a loud voice and everyone looked at her._

_But while they were looking at her, the mouse king and queen already escaped._

_The king sighed in disapointance but then he said ''Now we can all enjoy the party!''_

_**~ 13 years later~**_

_''Uncle how long do we have to carry these things?'' whimpered a boy that was walking alongside Joseph. _

_''Were almost there Boomer.'' He answered him, a little annoyed and looked down to him. _

_Boomer Jojo or the 'softie' as alot of people liked to call him._

_He was 13 years old and had golden yellow hair that was a little spiked at his ears and heavenly blue eyes._

_His cheeks were covered with freckles and his skin was just a little tanned._

_He was the kindest boy you could ever meet._

_He also loved animals and whenever he would saw an injured bird or an injured cat he would help it without hesitation. _

_''Were here Boomer.'' Joseph said while opening a big door. _

_''Finnaly!'' he sighed a sigh of relief. But when he stepped in the room he saw two boys already waiting there._

_The first boy was his age with light __shoulder lenght __ orange hair and crimson red eyes._

_He had a light red baseball cap turned backwards on his head. _

_His skin was a little tanned but not to much. _

_The second boy was also around Boomer's age and he had dark raven hair tied in a pony tail and dark forest green eyes._

_He had 1 of his eyes covered by his side bang._

_His skin was alot paler than Boomers but it wasn't completley white. __**(Of course it wasn't cause if it would be than he would be SCARY! XD)**_

_''What took you so long Boomer?'' said the redhead boy annoyingly._

_Boomer just rolled his eyes and answered him ''What? Do you even know how this clock is heavy Brick?''_

_The redhead boy, apparentley known as Brick just rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Whatever…''_

_Then the raven haired boy stepped to Boomer and took the clock out of his arms._

_''You call THIS heavy Boomer?'' he said while holding the clock in 1 arm._

_Both Boomer and Brick stared at him in awe but then Brick spoke. '' Butch you know that we don't run every morning around the castle and we don't carry heavy things around everyday…'' _

_Butch just rolled his eyes and carried the clock to the work table. ''Hey uncle what are we going to do now?'' Boomer said in his usual cheerfull tone_

_Joseph just smiled and said ''Now we are going to visit princess Himeko!'' Brick's face immideatley turned pale and he looked disgusted. ''NOOOO! I'm not going!'' he said. _

_'' But Brick you have to! She's the princess…'' Boomer whispered in his ear and he just sighed._

_''Alright…..'' he sighed again._

_''Awww come on Brick. You have to visit your future wife!'' Butch said teasingly, making Brick glare at him._

_'' I don't like that…that.. selfish little BRAT!'' he yelled, his voice filled with anger._

_Everyone in the room just looked at him shock, their mouths wide opened and eyes widened in shock_

_''Wha-what did you just say….?'' Joseph asked with shock in his voice but Brick just smirked._

_''You heard me!'' is the only thing he said before walking out the room and out of the castle towards his secret spot._

_**~ With Brick ~**_

_He walked into the forest close to the castle and walked for about 10 minutes on the path but then he trailed of it and started to move branches out of his way. _

_He walked for about 20 minutes but then he stopped._

_He arrived at his secret spot._

_It was a huge meadow with roses, tulips, sunflowers, a lake and in the middle of the meadow was a beautifull cherry blossom but behind it was a cliff._

_On the other side of the cliff was a beatifull meadow with daisys and trees._

_But the most beautifull thing was a pure and sparkling lake and beside it was a Linden tree. _

_It was trully an amazing sight._

_When Brick was a little boy he offten came here with Himeko but luckily she doesn't remember this place anymore…_

_He then runned towards the cherry blossom and sat beside it._

_That was the only way he could relax and think._

_After hours of sitting under the cherry blossom, he got up and started to head back towards the castle._

**Me: Sorry but that's it for now…Please review so I will know what you think of it. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! ~.^**


	6. The past Part 2

**Me: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to upload..I had a writer's block so…Please forgive me! Bubbles: Oh my…Of course we forgive you! *smiles sweetly* Blossom: Yeah….Umm what's a writer's block? *sweatdrop* Buttercup: *facepalms* And she is supposed to be the smart 1… Me: *sweatdrop* Now now Buttercup…And writers block is when you have no inspiration for writtning stories Blossom! *grin* Blossom: Oh..ok! Thanks PPGZ Lover099! Me: Your welcome!...Hey where in the world are the boys? *confused* Bubbles: Oh yeah where are they? *confused* Blossom:*sigh*Looks like they wont be here today…. *door opens* RRBZ: Hey sorry were late! Did we miss anything? PPGZ and me: Nope! You came just in time! Me: Buttercup you do the disclaimer for me! Buttercup: WHAT! No way I'm doing that! Me: Where is my pencil? *finds the pencil* ButtercupXButch story here I come! *smirks and ALMOST starts writtning* Buttercup: PPGZ Lover099 doesnt own us or the idiotickcrazy boys Z!... RRBZ: *gets a black aura* WHAT WAS THAT! *gets on fire* Buttercup: …Or the RRBZ! *sweatdrop* Please enjoy and REVIEW! Me: *claps* Wow that was SOO cool boys! Teach me!**

_Later that night in Himeko's room~_

_It was late, almost 12 PM and everyone in the castle was already asleep. Well almost everyone…. ''It's time!'' someone whispered in the ballroom._

_You could hear small footsteps down the hall and they were heading toward Himeko's room._

_The door was accideantley left unlocked by the maids so they could easily enter the room._

_And who are 'they?_

_The rat queen, the rat king and the rat prince._

_A couple years ago the king and queen setted traps all over the castle just to catch the big fammily of rats and they succeded._

_They caught most of the rats so that only the youngest son of the rat king and queen and themselfs remained._

_Those three weren't very happy with what the king and queen have done so they swore that they would have their revenge._

_And that night was the night they will have it._

_The rats quietley creeped into Himeko's room and the rat queen casted some kind of spell on her._

_They all left the room, snickering._

~ _The next morning_

_''Good morning Himeko-sama! How was your….__**Aaaaaah!**__'' was the first thing Himeko heard when the maids came to wake her up._

_''Huh? What's all the screaming about?'' she asked as she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes._

_But when she looked in the mirror, she saw that she wasn't a beautifull princess anymore….She was a green __**monster**__!_

_She immideatley started screaming from the top of her lungs as small tears found their way into her eyes._

_''What's all the ruckus about?...'' the king and queen asked but when they saw Himeko, they froze and their jaws dropped all the way to the floor._

_''Call the royal magician! __**Now!**__'' they demanded and everyone started tunning towards his room._

_Toward Josephs' room._

_~In Josephs' room~_

_Joseph and his nephews were still asleep when a loud BANG was heard from the door. _

_The second they heard it, they literally fell out of bed directly on the floor._

_''Mister Jojo his royal highness wants to see you! __**Now!**__'' the maids shouted from the other side of the door._

_Joseph, still half asleep got up and started going towards the thrown room._

_Meanwhile his nephews, Brick, Boomer and Butch were very confused about what just happened and they remained silent until Brick spoke up. ''Ummm….What just happened?'' he asked as he turned around to face his brothers but they just shruged their shoulders. ''Weirdoes'' was the last thing they said before climbing back into their beds so they could sleep._

_~Meanwhile in the thrown room~_

_''__**What?!**__'' was Josephs' first reaction to what the king and queen told him._

_He just couldn't believe his ears. _

_**Me: Ok this is it for now! I'm sorry it's so short but…..I started having an writers block again in the middle of writtning so…I hope you understand my dear readers! And thank you for your kind reviews! Don't forget to review again! *wink***_


	7. The Past Part 3

**Me: *gulps* H-hello... PPGZ: Where were you?! *looks angirly at me* Me: *sweatdrops* H-hey there's no need to get angry... The only thing that matters is that I'M BACK! I'M BACK BABY, YEAH! *does a weird dance* PPGZ: You know what?...We better do the disclaimer now... Blossom: But it's the boys's turn today... Buttercup: Who cares? Let's just get thi- *the door opens* RRBZ: PPGZ *pant* Lover099 *pant* doesnt own us or the *pant* puffs*pant* Enjoy and review...*falls unconcius* Me and PPGZ: BOYS!**

_''What?!'' was Joseph's first reaction to what the king and queen had told him. He just couldn't believe his ears._

_''What do you mean you will hang me if I don't find a way to turn the princess back to normal!? And by full moon?! But that's in 1 week!'' he desperatley tried to convience the king but failed._

_Joseph sighed and said ''I understand your highness. I will try my best to help the princess.'' And with that said he bowed and walked out of the thrown room, sighing._

_~Back in Joseph's room~_

_Joseph letted out another sigh before calling his nephews. ''Brick, Boomer, Butch! Get up you lazybums!'' He heard groaning coming from the bedroom and in a few secounds he heard footsteps coming from it._

_He sighed again and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and Boomer followed him, wanting to help._

_*Time skip* (_Too lazy to write what happend while they were doing breakfast)

_''EEEEH?!'' the boys screamed when they heard what their uncle had told them, almost chocking from the shock. ''But I'm sure that everything's gonna be fine if you guys help me!'' Joseph suddenly exclaimed ''If you want to that is...'' The boys nodded and Joseph suddely smirked, almost scaring them._

_''Well let's get started!'' and with that everybody ran towards the royal library__._

_*6 days later*(_Again too lazy to write what happened_)_

_Joseph and his nephews were searching and reading for 6 days already but they failed to find something useful. ''Tommorow is the full moon and we STILL haven't found anything!'' groaned Brick from his chair annoyed, but worried._

_Joseph sighed and went to the shelfs, looking for a new book to read when Boomer spoke up._

_''Hey uncle, would you come with me to see the princess? Maybe there you will come up with some ideas! '' Boomer beamed happily, sounding and looking extremely positive._

_Everybody looked at him, confused by his positive adittude but Joseph decided, that he will go, 'cause he really needed a break._

_''Sure why not?'' he said and turned to face Butch and Brick ''You guys can still search if you want okay?'' and with that said he and Boomer walked out of the library, towards Himeko's bedroomroom _

**Me: Ok I know this is SUPER short but...school! It's torturing me! I promise I will upload another chappie in the weekend ok? Hope your not angry and please review. Love ya guys! *winks and blows a kiss* Oh and in the reviews please tell me if you want me to write another story and the pairing you would like for it because I'm actually planning on another 1 so...Onegai! Thanks again!**


	8. Author's note & surprise!

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting with the chappies but school is a complete torture! I mean...So many homework! I'm only in 6th grade so I'm still not used to that... In apologie I will give you a slight sneak peak in the girls's past! Ok here it goes!**

_''Lalalala christmas...'' 2 little girls sang while skipping on the streets, returning from their christmas shoping while 1 was behind them, hands in her pockets and looking at the other 2 annoyed. But secretly, she was happy because it was christmas and with christmas comed miracles...Right? ''Ka~o~ru!'' 1 of the girls sang, looking at the girl behind her._

_''What is it Miyako?'' frowned the 7 year old girl, annoyed (_And yes they are 7!).

_Miyako G. Utonium. Sweet, caring, kind... And alot more! She had a bubbly personality that was the reason of her being called 'Bubbles' sometimes._

_She had golden, curly hair, tied in two high pigtails and shinning baby blue eyes._

_Miyako just smiled at the girl and said ''Did you finish your christmas shopping Kaoru- chan?'' Kaoru M. Utonnium._

_A complete tomboy with no girly side whatsoever. Sure, she was caring and all of that but...She never really showed it. And because of that they all called her 'Buttercup' The girl who hides the sweetness inside of her._

_She had raven black hair that reached to her ears and big eyes in the colour of the spring leafs._

_Kaoru growled. ''Why in the world would I go christmas shoping Miya?'' she said, looking sternly at Miyako, who just smiled sweetly at her, completley oblivius of her stare._

_''Because our mom would love it if we gave her presents Kaoru- chan!'' she said. Kaoru just sighed in response because she knew what she said was true._

_'' So Miyako speaking of presents, what will you give to mama?'' someone said behind Miyako's back, causing her to turn around to give the girl her response._

_''Nothing special Momoko-chan! Just a simple dress I got from Miss Keanne! You?'' was her answer._

_Momoko A. Utonium . A sweet loving girl. Her absolutley favorite things to do were 1.) Eating candy. 2.) Sitting under a cherry blossom tree or talking with it. That made her earn a nickname. 'Blossom'._

_She had long hair that reached to the beggining of her back, tied high with a big red bow and big candy floss eyes._

_''Me? Well I wanted to give her a Sakura (cherry blossom) branch that still blooms!'' she said, her finger under her chin while she was thinking about it._

_When Kaoru heard her answer she sighed because sakura trees didn't grow in the middle of winter but as they passed the park her mouth opened wide and her eyes looked like they will pop out any minute._

_Momoko sqeeled as she runned in the park, towards the sakura tree. That 1 was special because even if it was winter, it bloomed in its full beauty._

_''Kaoru! Come on join us!'' Yelled Momoko between giggles as she rolled in the snow from left to right._

_'' I can't!'' yelled Kaoru back ''Because it's almost dinner time!'' And when she said that a playful smirk found its way on her lips as she saw her sisters's expresion. Their eyes were wide open and their mouths were literally hanging down and we touching the cold floor. _

_They started running fast out of the park and grabbing Kaoru's wrist, dragging her along with them._

_~ 10 Minutes Later ~_

_''Father were home!'' Yelled the 3 girls in unison while putting their bags down. But there was no response. That made the girls worry and they started to run around the house, only to find that he wasn't there._

_Lastly, they entered their mother's room, finding him there, crying on her bed while holding her hand... 'Wait! Why is he crying?' Kaoru thought, walking towards their dad._

_But when she stopped in front of him, her heart fell to pieces. Their beautiful mother's skin was pale and her lips were purple. She was...dead._

_Kaoru heard sniffling coming from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was : Momoko and Miyako. Her two sisters were crying..._

_Even though Kaoru wanted to cry too, she didn't have the pride to do it. After all she had a very good poker face on. From that day on, the girls didn't like celebrating christmas. Because their mother died that day. The day of miracles..._

**Well if anyone wanted to know WHY they didn't like christmas here is your answer! Please R&R! Thank you for all the support people! I really love you all don't EVER forget that! Bye!**


	9. The Past Part 4

**Me: Well I hope you understand now why the girls hate christmas...It's sad isn't it? Blossom: *sniff* Yea it is... Me: Well anyway the boys won't be here tonight because they have an evil meeting so it's only us now! Who would be so kind to give me an disclaimer?**** PPGZ: PPGZ Lover 099 doesn't own us or the rowdies. Me: Enjoy and review! Oh and this will be the contunation of my story not the sad christmas of the girls k?**

_~ With Boomer and Joseph In Himeko's bedroom ~_

_''How are you feeling your highness?'' asked Joseph, worried. Himeko nodded in response which meant that she was fine, even though her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying._

_''Don't worry Himeko-chan! Uncle will surely find a way to turn you back! '' Boomer reasurred the now monster-like princess _(I forgot to mention this but Boomer and Himeko are very good friends that's why he calls her 'Himeko-chan'!) _and she blushed but smiled at him._

_Joseph was sitting on the chair and watching the two best friends when he noticed Boomer taking a nut out of his pocket and giving it to her. She liked it very much or so it seemed because she smiled like an idiot when she ate it. That's when it struck him._

_''I've got it!'' he yelled and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Boomer behind._

_~ Meanwhile with Brick and Butch ~_

_Brick sighed, taking another book out of the shelf and placing it on the table to read._

_''Butch we've been in here for 6 days but we still haven't found ANYTHING! Can't we just stop now?!'' he asked, more specificly yelled to his brother that was sitting on the other side of the table._

_''Chill Brick! And please DON'T YOU YELL WHEN I'M JUST A METER AWAY!'' Butch stated and a fight broke out but stopped when they heard the door open and close with a lound BANG!_

_In front of the door stood a very annoyed Joseph and he was giving them a death glare, causing chills to run down their spines._

_''What do you think you're doing?'' he asked, his voice slightly below a yell._

_Brick and Butch looked to the grownd and mimbled a 'sorry' to him before returning to read the books._

_'' You don't have to read anymore because I know how to save the princess and my life!'' he said before running to the workshop and putting a 'Don't Disturb' sign on the door._

_ ~ The next day ~_

_''Well?'' Asked the king and Joseph just nodded._

_''You can save the princess if you find a boy with teeth, strong enough to break the hardest nut. Then that boy has to walk 10 steps back and the princess is saved. '' he told the king who just nodded in agreeance._

_*Time skip*_

_The last boy already tried breaking the nut, but instead of the nut, he broke his teeth ._

_The king had almost gave up when Boomer stepped infront of the king, bowed and took the nut in his hand, placing it in his mouth. Then something really unexpected happened._

_The nut broke! He spitted the shell of the nut out and gave the sweet part of it to Himeko, who turned back into a beautifull princess. But when Boomer took the 10th step the mouse queen appeared from nowhere and casted a spell on him. His brothers runned to him and grabbed his shoulders only to be caught in the same spell as him._

_'' I can't have my daughter marry a nutcracker! Joseph get out of this kingdom RIGHT NOW! And take those wretched things with you!'' the king yelled and Joseph did as he was told; he dissapeared from the kingdom once and for all._

~ Momoko's POV~

''So what did you think girls?'' Uncle Jojo asked us, smiling. Listening to that story really did help me to get better...

''That king was mean! Even if the boys did turn into nutcrackers, he could at least help their uncle find a cure just like he did for the princess!'' I scoffed, annoyed by the selfish king. **Ok I wrote this in the morning so it might be a little bad but I still hoped you liked it!R&R! Bye guys!**


	10. Too many questions

**Me: Hey it's me again! Well anyway today I don't have homework! Or an writer's block! So a new chappie for you everyday! (Hopefully...*sigh*) Bubbles: Yay! A new chappie everyday! I'm exited! Buttercup: I guess it is kinda cool... *smiles* (O_O) Blossom: Yes! Yes it is! *grins* Anyway...PPGZ Lover099 doesn't own us or the rowdies who are STILL on that evil meeting...*sigh* Me: Don't worry they will be here soon! Oh and enjoy and review!**

~ Bubbles's POV (After the story)~

When I heard what uncle Jojo just told us, I felt sad for those 3 boys in the story. I mean... Boomer-san saved the princess from her suffering but then she and her father abandoned him and his brothers when _they_ needed someone to save them.

''Well what did you think girls?'' I heard Uncle Jojo ask but I didn't pay much attention to it.

''That king was mean! Even if the boys did turn into nutcrackers, he could at least help their uncle find a cure just like he did for the princess!'' Momoko-chan scoffed, staring very angrly in space.

''I agree! Grrrr! That king was such an pain in the butt!'' Kaoru-chan agreed while I just nodded, showing that I COMPLETELEY agree with them. Then a question started to form in my head and I just couldn't help my curiosity.

''Nee, Uncle Jojo? Do...Do you have any other siblings except us?'' I suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to look at me and I just blushed and smiled shily.

'' Why yes Miyako-chan I do! Three boys actually! They are all the same age as you guys! **(16 years old)** '' Me and my sisters all started to get curius about them so we asked questions about them.

''What are their names?'' was our first question.

'' The oldest is Brick, next is Butch and the youngest is Boomer**( They are only few minutes apart)**.'' Wait a secound!

I blinked a few times, trying to figure everything out. Brick, Butch and Boomer...Then it struck me.

'' Hey Uncle did you make up a story with your relatives in mind?'' I asked him and he nodden without hesitation. I sighed in relief but then I asked a realy stupid question.

'' Why don't we name our nutcrackers after those 3 boys? I mean they are similiar to them so...?''. My sisters thought for a secound before they nodded.

''That's a good idea Miya!'' Kaoru grinned while Momoko nodded her head and smiled. ''So back to those boys what are they to you?'' Was the next question and we continued talking about them 'till lunch.

_*Time Skip, In The Evening, Kaoru's POV*_

It was now almost midnight, the time that creeped me out...What the heck is wrong with me?! I'm supposed to be tough not a scaridy cat!

I sighed, turning and shifting in my bed uncomftorbly. I took a small glance at my alarm clock. 23:59... Then the clock stroke midnight and I heard whispers and small footsteps again but it won't end like the last time... I won't be like the last time... A maiden in distress!

_*Flashback*_

_The clock stroke midnight as we heard quiet whispers and small footsteps from nowhere. My body was stiff frozen and I couldn't move a muscle. That is, until I felt something shifting in my hands._

_''Huh?'' I said to myself as I looked down and found my nutcracker poking my hand and shifting just so he could get out of my grip_

_''No...way..'' I whispered with a long pause and started at him, awestruck._

**ME: Short...AGAIN! I'm so mean aren't I? Well R&R! Bye guys!**


	11. A Crush?

**Me: Hehe...I know I said that I would upload everyday but...There was some trouble.I hope you aren't angry at me! Bubbles: Oh no no no! We understand! Blossom: Yes we do so don't worry k? Me: You guys...Thanks! BC! Disclaimer please. And if you are wondering, the boys will be here the next chapter! Buttercup: *grumbles* That weird writters doesn't own the characters in the story...Well some characters... Me: *ignores Buttercup's coment but is pissed* Enjoy and review! Oh and sorry for all the flashbacks in this story... ^^''**

_''Yes way now put me down!'' he said in a demanding voice that ticked me off but I slowly calmed myself down so I could put him down SAFELY!_ (Which meant withouth punching him! :D)

_But when he stepped from my arms to the floor, I felt something cutting through the flesh on my ankle causing me to cry out in pain. I looked around the room to see who could do that to me and the nutcracker was doing the same or so it seemed, because he was turning his head left and right._

_That's when I heard something shift behind me and I loooked back to see who it was. But I was very surprised to find a rat there...in a warrior's suit...and it was smirking at me. What the heck is going on here?! First the nutcracker spoke now THIS?! Seriusly?!_

_'' What do you think you're doing you coward?! She didn't do ANYTHING to you!'' I heard someone say from bellow me. The nutcracker...I just stared at him, suprised by his sudden outburst as I felt my cheeks growing hotter but I shrugged it off and decited to keep my poker face on. _

_I sighed, (playfuly) annoyed by his protective nature even though I was actualy kind of gratefull to him but I won't admit that. Ever..._

_'' You seriusly need some serius anger managment don't you?'' I said to him, making him glare at me._

_''Well SORRY for trying to protect you from those roddents!'' he snapped, his tone mixed with a bit of annoyance and bit of worry and I couldn't help but blush at his words._

_''S...sorry...For snaping at you like that..and thanks.'' I apologized to him, with a hint of blush on my cheeks but when I tried to walk, I remember the condition my ankle was in, because of the pain I felt._

_~ Back to reality ~_

''Wha...what do you want?'' I asked the fammiliar figure that was standing right in front of me. **Me: Sorry but I'm going to be mean again and i have some bad news... PPGZ: What are they? Me: *sigh* I'm going to discontinue this story if i don't have anymore reviews... Because without reviews I don't know what you think about this story... PPGZ: NO! R&R! Please...**


	12. Alert to the heroes!

**Me: Hey! Look who's back! Buttercup: Uhhhh...You? Me: NO! The rowdies AND me! RRBZ: Yo! We're back! *grin* PPGZ: Welcome back guys! *smiles* Me: I see you guys are getting along JUST fine! And because of that...You all get to say the disclaimer together! The lovebirds (PPGZ,RRBZ): *cough cough* PPGZ Lover099 doesn't own us or the rowdies/ girls *Points to each other*! We hope you enjoy and review!**

_''Wha...What do you want?'' I asked the figure that was standing right in front of me. _The mouse queen. I gulped slightly when her 'lips' formed a very annoying but scary smirk. ''Why, nothing my dear ~!'' she cooed and started to laugh as I felt anger boil inside of me, ready to take over.

''Anyway...'' she smirked again ''I have a favor to ask of you.''

I looked at her weirdly, my eyes giving her a 'What-The Heck?!' look while she grinned sickly and held out a sword in front of me.

''Listen here you little punk! If you don't give me what I want, I will cut your 'precius' nutcracker into pieces! Got it!?''

No... My anger started owerflowing as I grabbed the rat tightly and threw her into a wall but she didn't look scared. Instead she was smirking at me. Annoying...!

''Fine...'' I mumbled quietley ''I'll do anything just leave Butch alone...''

''Good girl!'' she answered me, climbed on my shoulders and leaned in to whisper something.

''Christmas candy, chocolate flavored! Tommorow night.'' And with that she went out of the room.

I started breathing heavily but soon relaxed and layed down on my bed to figure out what just happened... And then everything went blank.

_~ The next morning, No one's P.O.V _( Something simmiliar happened to Momoko and Miyako ok?)

The girls woke up late that morning. It was almost 10 AM when they dressed themselfes up and brushed their teeth.

''Morning...'' said Miyako sleepily and Momoko just yawned in response.

The girls noticed their dad staring at them, worried before he said: ''What's wrong girls?'' His voice was filled with worry when he said that and they just shook their heads quickly as they took a seat at the table, ready to eat

**Me: This is another sneak peek in my story...Hope you like it! (It's 10 PM so I can't continue it but I still want you to read this chapter and tell me what you think...) R&R! Nighty night and good bye!**


	13. Weird Dreams?

**Me: Ok, the last chapter was very short so this 1 will be VERY long! Blossom: Realy? Do you even have idea what to write for this chapter? Me: That's rude Bloss! Of course I know! *scoff * Buttercup: *smirk* I bet you are lying! Bubbles: Girls please don't be so rude to the writter... Me: *anime cries* Bubbles! *hugs Bubbles* Thank you! **

**Every one except me and Bubbles: *sweatdrop* Blossom: Anyway...Who will say the dislaimer? Me: Meeeeee! *cough cough* I *points to myself* don't own the lovebirds *points to PPGZ and RRBZ*! Please enjoy and review! PPGZ, RRBZ: Wait! What do you mean by'lovebirds'!? *blushing***

_*Time skip, After breakfast, Miyako's P.O.V *_

After I finished eating my breakfast, I went into the bathroom so I could take a shower. I was still in shock from what happened yesterday so I thought that taking a bath would help me relief the stress. And I was right.

After the long bath I wrapped a towel around miself and went back to my room. There, I searched through the big closet that I had, pulled out some clothes and putted them on.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was raining heavily as I sat down infront of the mirror to brush my hair.

As I looked into the mirror I could've swore that I heard something but I shrugged that thought off, telling myself it was just my imagination. After all I was still kind of scared.

I looked down at myself to examine the oufit I choose. It was a dark blue tank top, that had light blue bubbles drawn on it with a white jacket over it, a light green skirt with black stripes, that reached all the way to my ankles with a black side ribbon and light blue ballet flats with hearts on them. A white bracelent with blue hearts was adoring my wrist as I went to search for a matching necklace. And, with good sense of finding things that I have, I found it. It was a simple neclace with pearls on it and a white heart was hanging in the middle. Perfect.

As I finished examing my oufit, I returned to my original mission. Brushing my hair.

I picked my white and blue hairbrush up and I gently stroked my hair with it.

_*5 minutes later*_

When I finished brushing my long hair, I dropped the hairbrush on the table in front of the mirror and layed down on my bed as I slowly drifted to sleep...

_*Miyako's dream*_

_I was standing in a dark place. It was cold and I was freezing. I looked around, hoping to find a person, that could tell me, where I was. And I indeed found him._

_In the corner was sitting a young boy, around 13 years old. His knees were touching his face lightly as he had his arms wropped around them. He looked like he was crying. Poor boy..._

_I walked towards him quietley because I didn't want to scare him. When he heard me walking towards him, his head shot up quickly and fear was engraved deep in his eyes._

_I stoped right infront of him and kneeled so I could face him. His eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying and I started to feel bad for him._

_''Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?'' I asked in a soft voice so I won't scare him. He sobbed and opened his mouth to speak but words didn't come out. That's when I sat right next to him and putted my hand on his knee._

_''Shhhh' I tried to sooth him ''It's ok now... You can trust me.''_

_I moved my hand from his knee to his back and I stroked it gently._

_He seemed to relax when I did that so he tried again and luckily, this time words did come out._

_''I was *sob* k-kicked *sob* out of my home..*sob*. I-I didn't do anything wrong and they just...*sob* kicked me out.'' He said, his voice barely beneath a whisper. I realy feel bad for him...What kind of mean people would do anything like that?!_

_I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes in bliss. _

_''Don't worry...'' I whispered in his ears, sending chills down his spine ''Everything is alright now''_

_I pulled back, seeing him smiling gratefuly at me as heat started to rise up my cheeks. Wait what? No that can't be... I mean I just met him-!_

_''So...'' he said, shooting me back at reality ''What's your name miss?''_

_He was smiling as he said that and I couldn't help it. I smiled back at him_

_''Miyako! And yours?''_

_''My name is Boomer!'' he exclaimed happily. Boomer-san huh? But why does his name sound so familiar? Oh well!_

_I smiled brightly at him and took his hand in mine in a handshake, but I felt heat rise up to my cheeks when my hand made contact with his but I shrugged it off._

_''It's nice to meet you, Boomer-san!'' And when I said that, the scenery changed. _

_I was now standing in a field, full of sunflowers. It was realy warm and bright, unlike the place I was in before._

_I gasped in surprise as I saw the beautiful scenery and turned around to face Boomer-san._

_''Wow! This place is absolutley stunning! Where are we?'' I asked him with obvious curiosity in my voice._

_''Well...'' he started '' This is my special place, I found a while ago...'' _

_I looked at him and smiled sweetly as I grabbed his hand again ;of course I was blushing; and started to run around the field with him._

_We played for a while before laying down on the grass, panting slightly. _

_''Miyako-san...'' he said to me and I started to blush again. That was when I noticed that everything started to get blurry._

_''Boomer-san?'' I called out to him. _

_Silence. _

_''Boomer-san?!'' I tried again, saying it a little louder before everything went black._

_*End of dream*_

My eyes slowly opened and I sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

_'What a weird dream'_ I thought to myself as I started to strech myself and get out of bed. I then sat back down in front of the mirror and pulled my hair up in two pigtails, held high by 2 ribbons with beads and walked out of the room.

_*Meanwhile, Momoko's P.O.V, after breakfast*_

I thanked dad for the food and got up to leave. But before I did, I kissed him on the cheek and then I slowly skipped away.

I went into my room and slowly closed the door. Because I just pulled something out of my closet before I went to breakfast, I decided I should dress into something else.

I dressed myself into a red tank top with a heart design, a black belt with little pink diamonds on it, a dark yellow skirt with a light yellow stripe in the middle ; It reached to my knees; , pink leggings and red and yellow sneakers.

I layed own on my bed so I could sleep. And luckily for me, my eyelids closed automaticly.

_*Momoko's dream*_

_I was laying somewhere. I don't know where. Just...Somewhere._

_Suddenly I heard footsteps and it sounded like they were coming towards me. I stirred a little when I heard them stop._

_''Who...Who's there?'' I studerred. Great! Now I must look like a scaridy cat!_

_I heard those footsteps again and slowly closed my eyes, prepararing for anything that would come. _

_But nothing came , as the person stopped in front of me and offered me his/hers hand. _

_I hesitated but I accepted and put my hand in his. Sun was blinding me so I couldn't see that persons face clearly but since that persons hand was so strong, I guess he is a boy. _

_When I blinked the shadows out of my eyes I turned around to face the boy._

_He loked around 13 and he had red __**(Orange)**__ shoulder lenght hair, tied in a low ponytail and crimson red eyes. There was also a red baseball cap turned backwards on his head._

_''Hey you ok?'' I heard him ask and I turned as red as his cap._

_''Y-yeah! Why do you ask?'' Great! Just great!_

_The boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me._

_''Nothing! Sorry I asked. I just thought because you looked spaced out so...''_

_I smiled at him and thanked him for worrying._

_'' So what's your name?'' _

_He turned to look at me as I asked him that and grinned at me._

_''I'm Brick! And you're Momoko right?'' _

_I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew that but his warm smile shutted me up cause I felt like I was going to melt._

_But just then everything started to fade. The meadow, the birds and the boy...Wait where have I heard his name before?_

_As soon as that thought entered my mind, everything went blank._

_*End Of dream*_

When I woke up, the first thing I remember was that weird dream. What was that for?! I mean seriously!

I sighed and layed on the bed again so I could fall asleep. This time with a better dream...

_*Meanwhile, Kaoru's P.O.V, after breakfast*_

Man! What happened to Miya and Momo? At breakfast they seriously looked like zombies! I mean what the heck?!

I'm curently sitting on my bed doing absolutley NOTHING! I'm bored to death! C'mon can't anything interesting happen?

I frowned at the thought of anything interesting happening. There is no way.

I then got off the bed and changed clothes **(She was still in her PJs)**.

I putted on a green and yellow baggy T-shirt with stars on it and 'DUDE I ROCK!' was written on it with bold letters, grey and yellow baggy ripped jeans **(On her knees)**, a pair of black and green socks and sneakers **(Black and Green)**.

Then I layed on the bed and decided that I should take a little nap.

_*Kaoru's dream*_

_I was playing soccer on a meadow. It wasn't realy big but it was enough for a little practice._

_Sweat was running from my forehead all the way down to my cheeks but I didn't care. I actualy liked it._

_I kicked the ball again and I accidently sended it flying across the meadow to the park. I runned after it but bumped into someone and fell on the ground._

_''Ouch..'' I said while rubbing my butt, when I saw a hand extend towards me and I looked up to the person._

_It was a young boy around 13 years old. __**( You know how the boy looks like already don't you?)**_

_''I'm sorry...I didn't watch where I was going.'' He said when he pulled me up._

_''Nah it's alright! I should've watch where I was going too!'' I reassured him, that it wasn't his fault and he smirked a little but if you look closely, you could tell that he was smiling._

_''So why were you in such a hurry anyway?'' he asked me curiusly. That's when I remembered what I should be doing now._

_''My soccer ball!'' I yelled and ran in the direction it flew, with the boy not far away from me._

_When I finaly found my ball, well the boy found it but whatever, I wanted to return to that meadow but the boy grabbed my wrist, making me turn around to face him._

_''Can I come with you?'' he asked a little shyly and I smiled at that._

_''Sure if you realy want to!'' then I smirked '' But I bet you can't beat me!''_

_The boy smirked and laughed._

_''I bet I can!'' And with that said we both ran towards the meadow._

_*After the game_**(Too lazy to write what happened xP)**_*_

_We were both panting heavily as we sat on the grass, exhausted._

_''Looks like *pant* I win!'' I said and smirked at him while he looked at me in defeat and sighed._

_''Whatever...'' he mumbled quietley. That made my smirk grow._

_But then I extended my hand and said:_

_''The name's Kaoru! And you are?'' I asked him while grinning._

_''Butch.'' He said in a calm and cool way and turned to look at me. But sudenly everything started to dissapear and soon everythink was black..._

_*End of Dream*_

I opened my eyes and quickly I shotted my whole body up. What the heck was that!?

**Me: Well here it is! I added a little fluff to this 1 but I hope you still like it! And also, this 1 was a little OOC, well only the boys... Oh and in their dreams the girls were 13 ok? R&R! I will maybe upload another chapter tody! (Note: maybe) Bye!**


	14. Scary Night!

**Me: Well...The last chapter was so LONG that my fingers hurt... And sadly the girls and the boys won't be here today so it's only me, myself and I... I don't own anything...Enjoy and review...*sigh***

_*In the evening, Momoko's P.O.V _**( I'm so lazy aren't I?)**

I was up late again. Well what can I say? I'm just too frightened! I mean wouldn't you be if a rat, that could talk, came into your bedroom, threaten you and your nutcracker with a sword, if you don't bring him bonbons?

* * *

I_t was late at night and a certain red headed girl was in her bed, trembling and singing quietley to herself, so she could calm herself down. She failed._

_''...Kimi ga egao ni kakusu, sameta kokoro no kizua to garasu no hahen kitsuku nigiri shimeteru...'' was barely heard from under the blankets, where she was hiding._

_'No good! I..I just can't calm down!' were her thoughts at that moment. But then she heard quiet laughing coming from nowhere._

_Her head poped from under the warm blanket and she gripped her nutcracker tighter. Her alarm clock rang as a sign that it was midnight._

_'' Why hello young girl!'' a hoarse voice said and Momoko looked in it's direction, teriffied._

_''G..Go away!'' she yelled, trying to sound brave but it wasn't working because the figure just laughed at her, amused by her adittude._

_The figure stepped out of the shadow in the weak moonlight coming from her window, revealing...The rat queen._

_''What do you want?'' she asked her, again failing to sound brave._

_The rat queen pointed her finger in her direction. But if you look closely, you can see, that she was realy pointing to her nutcracker._

_Momoko gasped and her eyes widened._

_''Never!'' she hissed ''Never you hear me?!'' small tears were forming in her candy pink eyes as she said that._

_The dirty rat snickered and pointed her sword towards her and the nutcracker. She climbed on the bed so the tip of her weapon could touch the nutcracker's chest hardly._

_''Fine have it your way missy.'' she said to her. ''But I want something in return ~'' she sang in a disgusting tone, that made Momoko shiver but she nodded her head ._

_The rat climbed on her delicate shoulder and whispered something in her ear._

_''Bonbons, strawberry flavored tommorow. Got it?'' the rat hissed and Momoko nodded quickly so the rat could go already._

_And she realy did get out of her room at that moment and she sighed a sigh of relief but still couldn't fall asleep._

* * *

But seriusly? Doesn't that old hag EVER take a bath?! She smelled so horribly that my nose almost died!

I shifted in my bed again, glancing at the alarm clock. It was 11:58 PM. '_Great_' Notice the sarcasem in my voice?

I sighed, turning uncomftorably on the other side.

_'How did this happen to me?'_ I mentaly cursed my luck but smiled nonethless.

_'But I have to admit that this is very exciting...Wait! No it isn't! Well maybe just a little...'_ I'm going crazy aren't I? I mean if fighting with yourself in your head isn't enough proof then what is?

Just at that moment, the clock stroke 12 AM and I began to shake a little from fear. I just couldn't help it. I know I look like a scaridy cat now but seriously, I don't care.

I heard footsteps coming from nowhere and they were realy close. Wait! This is just like the dream I had. That weird dream...

I shrugged the thought off, stil trembeling and my back leaned on the iron board that was supporting my bed.

The footsteps quietet down and I sighed a sigh of relief. This is going to be a long christmas...

_*Meanwhile, with Miyako, her P.O.V.*_

I was sitting in my bed, my knees touching my face lightly, my hands wrapped around them.

_' Only a few minutes till midnight and I still can't fall asleep...This is getting me nowhere! I have to fall asleep' _I mentaly said to myself, tears forming in my eyes but I quickly wiped them with the back of my palm.

''Crying wont solve anything Miyako! You can't cry!'' I whispered to myself.

But even though I said that, a tear still found it's way to my cheek.

I sighed and took a glance towards my alarm clock. 11:59 PM.

_'Only 1 minute until midnight...'_ I started trembeling a little but when the clock stroke 12 AM, I heard nothing. Probaly because my room is too far from the living room.

I mentaly thanked the Gods and started to fall asleep. But my dreams weren't pleasent...

* * *

_A young girl was spacing around her room, her golden locks falling perfectly with every step and turn she took._

_In her delicate arms rested a nutcracker and she was hugging him protectively. But, who could blame her? After what happened the day before she certainly didn't have a better choice._

_It was her 10th lap around her room now but she still couldn't stop walking. The faint moonlight that was shining through her open window was making her look like an angel but she didn't notice._

_Suddenly a faint evil laugh interupted her spacing and she glanced at her clock. 12 AM._

_''Oh no!'' she whispered to herself, her knees buckling like crazy as fear rushed into her body._

_With her remaining strenght she took a few steps back until her back was pressed against her bed. A dead end._

_''Oh my did I scare you?'' a voice asked and Miyako gulped slightly._

_The figure, that was well hidden by the shadows before now took a step forward and she stood in the moonlight._

_''T-the rat queen'' the girl studdered, almost crying in the process._

_''Why yes Goldylocks!~'' the dirty rat cooed._

_Now, a vein appeared on Miyako's forehead._

_''Don't call me 'Goldylocks'!'' she almost yelled at the 'queen' and she just laughed and pulled out her sword._

_''Ok 'Goldylocks'! We shall make a deal!'' she said to her, pointing the sword at the 'toy' in her arms ''You give me cookies and cheese and I leave your little toy alone! Deal?''_

_Miyako nodded without hesitation, only wanting her nutcracker to be safe._

_''Good.'' was all the rat said before turning away and leaving._

* * *

__I woke up from that horrible dream and looked at my nutcracker. '_Phew! ' _was all that was on her mind now and then soon fell back asleep.

_*Meanwhile, With Kaoru, her P.O.V.*_

Damn! Why can't I fall asleep!? Maybe because I already took a nap?

Curse rain! Curse boredom! Curse the mouse queen! Wait? What?

_'Why did I just mentaly cursed the mouse queen? Cause she is evil? Yeah that's why!'_ I concluded. **(No Kaoru it's because she wants to hurt your precius Butch! *snicker*)**

I sighed a looked at my alarm clock, that was standing on my night desk.

_'It's 11:59 PM huh?' _I thought to myself. But in a few secounds the clock stroke 12 AM and I heard small and quiet footsteps coming from the living room. I sighed.

_' Oh well! Better go to bed!'_ and with that I fell asleep. **Me: Ok! Chapter finished! Special thanks to LunaLayosa3013 for giving me so much helpful advises! Don't forget to...PPGZ,RRBZ: R&R! Me: Hey when did you guys get here?**


	15. A Relaxing day

**Me: Heya guys! I have good news! Bubbles:What are they? Me: I won't discontinue this story! *grin* Bubbles and Blossom: Yay! *jumps up and down* Buttercup: *mumble* Whatever... me: Well let's get this chapter started! Bubbles! *claps* Bubbles: *cough cough* PPGZ Lover 099 doesn't own us or the vick rowdies! Hope you enjoy and please review while we go take care of the boys! *wave* All: *goes out of the door***

_*****__The next morning, Kaoru's P.O.V, after breakfast*_

Me, Momo and Miya are going christmas shoping today...Why am I going with them? Well I am FORCED TO!

I sighed as we were walking on the snow path towards the town.

'' Why are we going christmas shoping Momo? I mean christmas is over already!'' I said to my red headed sister and she just stuck her tounge out at me playfuly. I frowned.

''Because, Kaoru, we weren't able to relax for these past days so today, we are!'' she answered me, giggling in the process. Well that does make sense...

''But why christmas shoping? I mean I would rather play soccer or something else! That's my way of relaxing!'' I fought with her and Miya giggled a little before bursting out, laughing uncontrolably while clutching her stomach with her arms.

''What's so funny?!'' I said to her, raising my voice slightly.

''Well Kaoru-chan if you don't know yet, you can't play soccer in winter!'' she answered me, stil giggling a little as I blushed bright red.

_'S-she's right!'_

''Whatever...'' I mumbled and continued walking.

_*__In The Town, Momoko's P.O.V*_

When we arrived in the town, the first store we went to was 'Midnight'**(I made that store up XD)**.

It had so many stylish and warm clothes I almost squeeled. Then me, Miyako and Kaoru splitted up, each looking for their own clothes. After half an hour of picking out clothes I choose these: A dark pink shiny jacket with light red hearts and white puffs on the collar line, a long sleeved red blouse, pink skirt that reached all the way to my ankles, white and pink jeans, red leggings and brown high heeled boots.

I was sattisfied with my choice so I went outside to wait for my sisters.

_*Meanwhile, with Miyako, Miyako's P.O.V*_

After me and my sisters splitted up, I walked around the store for a bit before something caught my eye.

It was a baby blue short jacket with a bubble design. Beside that jacket was a long sleeved top with waves, white skinny jeans and black low boots.

''Perfect!'' I said as I grabbed and carried them to the cashier.

_*Meanwhile, With kaoru, Kaoru's P.O.V*_

I groaned again while walking around thhe store called 'Midnight'.

_'Why the heck did Momo choose THIS store?! All it has are g...irly...' _I couldn't finish my sentence because I saw something. That 'something wasn't girly at all!

It was a dark green and yellow baseball cap. Another thing that caught my eye was a lime green jacket with yellow stripes and number '16' written on the back. Then there was a grey and yellow baggy shirt and yellow baggy jeans with chains around their pockets. **(Just the way** **she likes them :P) **

And also, after about 5 minutes of walking around, I saw yellow low boots without a heel!

_'Lucky!' _I thought to myself as I went to buy all of the things I chose.

**Me: Ok... This was wrote in a hurry so please forgive me if it's bad! And the jacket that Bubbles wears is something like this white 1 : .si/imgres?num=10&hl=sl&biw=1680&bih=890&tbm=isch&tbnid=KjCepXZIebW6aM:&imgrefurl= /14-wintertospring-jackets&docid=Wx8QrkLK5IDs-M&imgurl= &w=600&h=400&ei=5fV0ULC3NpK0hAfF9oEQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=335&sig=106987321293502972921&sq PPGZ: R&R! RRBZ: Bye! See ya!**


	16. Bored

**Me: Hey I'm back! PPGZ: Where have you been?! Buttercup: It's been SO boring without a certain lame writter here! Me: Hey! *glares at BC* Shut up! Blossom, Bubbles, RRBZ: *Sweatdrop* PPGZ Lover099 doesn't own the characters from the show. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

_*Later that day, No one's P.O.V*_

A few hours ago our favorite heroines have returned from their relaxing day in the town and are currently laying on the couch, doing absolutley nothing.

''Ugh, BORING!'' growled Kaoru and turned on the couch so she was now facing the cealing with her arm resting on her forehead.

''Kaoru we noticed that!'' her red-headed sister said to her while Miyako was deep in thought...again.

''Mi...yako?'' Momoko was very worried for her because the last few days she was often spaced out.

_*Miyako's P.O.V*_

_'What's happening? I mean why do the rats talk, why did the nutcracker move, why did he talk? Everything is just SO confusing! And that story uncle Jojo told us...Why do I have this weird feeling that it's real? Ugh! And that dream..Could that have been Boomer-san? I mean the uncle's relative Boomer-san? Sigh I don't know anymore...' _

''...Miyako!'' Momoko's voice snapped me back to reality. She had her hands on my shoulders, probably from shaking me.

'' Are you finaly back to earth Miyako?'' I nodded.

''God Miya don't scare us like that!'' Kaoru said, putting on a stern expression and I mumbled a 'sorry'. They both sighed but smiled nonethless.

''What got you so spaced out anyways?'' Momoko asked curiusly. Should I tell her...?

''Nothing Momoko-chan! Don't worry about it!'' I tried to put on a fake swet smile but I don't think it worked because Momo-chan was still looking at me suspiciusly but in a matter of secounds she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me.

''Whatever it is I'm sure it's very important...'' Bingo! It is very important.

''No Momoko-chan it isn't! And like I said before, don't worry about it!'' I smiled at her again and it wasn't a fake smile. No. It was as real a smile can be.

''Whatever Miya. But if something or SOMEONE is bothering you, then feel free to tell us ok?'' Kaoru said to me and I nodded.

**Me: Another short chappie...But it's so early in the morning! Do you want me to write more longer chapters? Tell me in the reviews! Oh and another chapter will be on today (maybe hehe) so look forward to it! R&R! Bye guys!**


	17. Messy night

**Me: Hey! Another evening chapter! *sigh* I still have a little writter's block so it probably won't be that good...And I'm by myself again...The PPGZ and the RRBZ have gone out to fight crime... Oh well! I don't own the characters that are in the PPGZ show. Hope you enjoy and review! Oh and the past few chapters are happening on the same day ok? **

_*__Later that night, Momoko's P.O.V*_

Well it's very late at night, like usual. You know, these days I just can't seem to fall asleep...I have no idea why. Fear? Excitement? Curiosuty?

I shifted and turned in my bed again, shaking as I did so. Maybe I was cold...

I sniffled a little because I had a slight cold from all of the things that were happening these past 2 days.

I sighed, looking at the now black wall in front of me. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't know why but I got up and started to go towards our living room, seriusly not expecting what I will see there...

_*Meanwhile,In The Living Room,?'s P.O.V*_

I woke up from the 2 days sleep that I had, surprised that I could move.

But as soon as I started to move, I felt sharp pain in my chest and I groaned, gripping it tigtly.

My eyes shutted closed but in a matter of secounds the pain slowly started to dissapear and my body relaxed again.

'_But what happened anyway? Oh...That_.._Stupid rats...'_ I thougt to myself as I slowly got up, my legs were shaking a little as I did so. Well who would blame them?

I sighed, slowly making my way out of the closet I was in. It looks like they left the doors opened...Lucky!

But then I hitted something hard and when I say hard I mean _hard_.

I rubbed my head and looked ahead of me to see what I've hit. Nothing.

I extended my hand to touch that something that was blocking my way.

It was cold at my touch and I shivered the secound I placed my palm on it. Hmmm...

_'Glass? Yeah that must be it!'_

I slowly pushed the glass and the door started to open.

Then I heard footsteps coming from the closet. I turned around to face the person that was walking when I saw...My brothers?

''Hey you 2 are awake too?'' I asked them and they nodded, Butch smirking and Boomer smiling sweetly. I can't believe that he is able to smile like that when we're nutcrackers...

I shrugged my shoulders and montioned them to come and help me with the glass door.

When the door opened, we heard another set of footprints but these weren't coming from the closet. Nope. These were coming from the living room stairs...

WAIT! No!

I looked over to my brothers and they were shocked too. Boomer was standing behind Butch, trembeling and Butch was staring intensely at the stairs, flinching from time to time.

At the same second I looked back to the stairs, a figure came down, looking really tired and for some reason, worried.

It was the same girl that saved my life at that time...

The girl gasped when she saw us and we moved back an inch. She did the same.

She pinched her cheek to see if this was only a dream, but I think it hurted her and she realised that this isn't a dream.

She slowly started moving towards us with a puzzled look on her face.

I think time stopped,when she stopped in front of me.

Why, you may ask? Well...I have no idea!

''Ummm...'' time started ticking again when I heard her speak up.

''Hello?'' That sounded more like a question than a statement. I wonder if she is scared...

''Hello!'' My brother Boomer said in his usual happy-go-lucky voice and smiled at her.

She smiled back to him.

But then, we heard more footsteps coming from the stairs and the girl's smile widened.

''Momoko-chan?'' a girl with light blond hair said. So the girl is called Momoko huh?

Then the blondie's eyes widened and a small smile found it's way to her face.

Wait! Did I just see Boomer blushing?...Nah! just my imagination.

When the girl skipped towards Momoko I noticed another girl behind her.

She had raven hair and was smirking while walking towards us.

Ok what kind of mess did we get ourselves into?...

**Me: Well no action today either! And I was supposed to upload this yesterday but I was too lazy to do it...Well do you want action on the next chapter? R&R! Bye guys!**


	18. The Battle Comes To An End!

**Me:Hey! A new chapter again! Wow I think I might start uploading everyday! *giggle* Buttercup: *face palms* Oh goodie...Bubbles: That's good! Blossom: Yeah yeah now, enough of ranting and ON WITH THE STORY! *angry* RRBZ: PPGZ Lover doesn't own us or the puffs! Hope you enjoy and review! Me:*whispers to RRBZ, Bubbles and Buttercup* What got Blossom so pissed off?**

_*The other ?'s P.O.V*_

''Momoko-chan?''

Those words kept ringing in my ear. What an angelic voice...

I heard a little gasp coming from the girl but her lips soon curved into a beautiful smile. She was almost like an angel... Wait! She was the one that saved that night! Right?

She slowly started to walk towards us and I felt my cheeks grow hotter every secound. That's kind of weird I mean they shouldn't be doing this while I'm a nutcracker. I think.

''Hello!'' she said and just for a secound I thought I saw sparkles everywhere.

I mentaly cursed myself for not saying anything to her but my throath was dry. I couldn't speak.

'' H-hey...'' I finaly managed to say, but why did I studder? And why is she making me feel like this?

'' Miya,you do realize that you are scaring your nutcracker right? I mean c'mon look at him!'' A raven haired girl said and 'Miya'looked at me confused.

'' I don't think that he is scared...'' my brother Butch said, smirking in the process of course.

But when I looked at the raven headed girl, I think I saw her staring at him and...Blushing?

I snickered a little but turned back to the girl called 'Miya'.

But just then, the clock stroke midnight and we heard whispers and footsteps again.

''N-no...'' 'Miya' studdered. Poor girl...

_*Miyako's P.O.V*_

The rats are back...No! Please just let this be a dream!

My knees were shaking and my teeth were cletching. For a secound I thought that I won't be able to breath.

We heard the evil laugh that made those 3 rats ummm...Evil? Yeah that's it!

My mind wandered off to the last battle our precius nutcrackers had with them and I immideatley looked at him. My nutcracker.

He was in a fighting stance, looking ready to kill. But I noticed something. He hasn't got a sword!

We heard glass breaking again and now, all our toys jumped out of the closet.

3 soldiers stepped in front of our nutcrackers, giving them their swords.

I mentaly sighed and smiled at him, even though he didn't see me. He was kinda cute... A blush creeped on my cheeks as I looked at him again. This time he was facing me, smiling the sweetest smile I ever saw and I couldn't help but smile back at him, like the last time.

I was sure I saw sparkles flying around me when he did that and my heart skipped a beat.

_' No...way..I think I'm falling in love with a toy...*giggle* Cute!'_

Those stupid rats interupted the dreamy stance I was in and I fighted back frown.

They started fighting and I was begining to get worried already...

_*5 minutes later, No one's P.O.V*_

The battle has finnaly ended. And the winners were...The nutcrackers of course!

The 3 girl that were watching the battle, terrified** (Even Kaoru XD But they DID kill the rats so she has every right to be scared!)** now ran towards the winners and hugged the tightly.

Of course Kaoru didn't hug him, she just examined if her nutcracker was fine.

But suddenly a bright light evolved the nutcrackers and it looked like they started changing into something. But the girls couldn't see what because they fell unconcius...

**Me: Cliffhanger again! I'm so mean!Sorry I didn't write what the battle was like...I don't realy like writtning violence...Oh and the next chapter will be the last 1! Stay tunned and don't forget to... PPGZ: R&R! RRBZ:Bye!**


	19. Grand Finale! Fluff time!

**Me: Hello last chapter and hello fluff! Bubbles: Fluff? Me: Yep! Blossom: What kind of fluff? *suspicius* Me: You'll see Bloss! Now on with the story! Everybody: PPGZ Lover099/I doesn't/don't own the rowdies and us/ us or the PPGZ/ RRBZ or PPGZ! Hope you enjoy and review!**

_*The next morning, In Momoko's Bedroom, Momoko's P.O.V*_

The morning sun woke me up from my peacfull slumber and I slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I remembered as I got up was that strange dream. It was so scary I still shake a little when I think about it. **(You probably know which 'dream' she is talking about rigt? ;) )**

I slowly dragged myself to the mirror and sat on the chair before it. Picking up the hairbrush off the table, I slowly and gently stroked my hair with it.

Today, I decided that I will take a shower before dressing myself up, which is kind of strange because I usually don't like taking showers in the morning.

_*After the shower*_

I putted on my robe and tied it, securing it from exposing too much.

I slowly walked back into my room and sat on my bed. My eyelids felt heavy but I have no idea why.

_'I wonder what time it is...'_ I thought to myself. I think it must be still prety early.

I sighed and stood up, afraid that I will fall back asleep.

Still a little woobly, I walked to my closet and pulled out some clothes.

More specifically I pulled out a crimson red blouse, a white belt with pink diamonds and black skinny jeans.

I tied my hair up in 2 low ponytails, held by 2 silky ribbons and cliped my bangs on the side with 2 heart clips.

I putted on pink slippers with a big star in the middle and got out of my room to go and eat breakfast.

When I got in the dinning room, I was realy surprised to see uncle Jojo there. Even my sisters were there already.

We talked a lot during breakfast which is kind of weird because we were usualy prety quiet.

When we finished eating breakfast and our dad went in the kitchen to wash the dishes, uncle Jojo took us into the living room to talk about...something.

At first we talked about little things like how good the breakfast was or uncle's clocks and toys but then he got to the point.

''Girls...'' he started, a goofy grin plastered on his face ''I want you to meet someone...''

He clapped his hands 2 times and the door to the living door slowly opened, revealing 3 boys.

''...My nephews, Brick '' he said, pointing to the tallest boy among the boys. He had crimson red eyes and orange hair that reached to his mid back, tied in a low ponytail and a red baseball cap turned backwards on his head. He sure looks familiar...

''Butch...'' he pointed to the 2nd tallest boy. He had forest green eyes and spiked, raven hair that reached to his elbows,(I think) tied in a high ponytail with a light green rubber band.

''And Boomer.'' He pointed to the youngest boy. He had light blue, well more heavenly blue, eyes and light blonde hair that reached all the way to his shoulders.

We stepped closer to the boys so we could see them more clearly.

'' Hey! It's nice to meet you!'' we all said in unision and held out our hands for a handshake.**( The boys and the girls!)**

Me and Miyako giggled while Kaoru and the boys laughed at that.

''Wow we already get along!'' me and the red-headed boy said together. What's his name again? Ahhh Brick!

Everybody started laughing again, but we didn't notice uncle Jojo going out of the room.

After a minute of uncontrolable laughter we finaly stoped and started staring at eachother.

Well at least I stared at Brick and he stared at me. My heart started beating uncontolably and my stomach was doing flips when he looked me into the eyes. I even think I am blushing...Why?

''Well we should probably introduce outselves now!'' said Miyako and we (Kaoru and me) nodded.

''I'm Momoko Akira Utonium, the eldest daughter of Profesor Akira Utonium and Marie Utonium..'' I said the last part a little sadly but didn't forget to smile.

'' Momo/ko-chan we aren't on a business meeting you know...'' my sisters said, sweatdroping and I flushed as red as Brick's cap.

''I find the way she said that quite usefull.'' Someone standing behind me said. I think that was Brick...

''I mean we '' he pointed to his brothers and then to himself '' don't know your parents or who is older than who and we are really interested in that right?'' he looked to his brothers and they just nodded.

Kaoru sighed and Miyako apologized to me. I, of course, said that it was alright.

''Well I'm next.'' My raven haired sister said and smirked.

''Yo. I'm Kaoru Marie Utonium, the 2nd eldest daughter of Akira Utonium and Marie Utonium.'' She grinned and extended her hand to the one that was standing in front of her. I think his name was Butch.

But then I noticed something on her cheeks...Something red. Was she blushing?

I smirked at the though but quickly shrugged it off.

_'No way...'_ I thought to myself and mentaly sighed.

''Well I'm Miyako Gin Utonium, the youngest daughter of Akira Utonium and Marie Utonium. It's nice to meet you!'' Miyako said in her usuall cherry voice and shook the blonde boy's hand.

I looked closely at Miyako and Boomer's face and I could see that they were both blushing. Cute isn't it?

''Cute isn't it?'' a voice said my mind and I just nodded dreamingly.

That's when I felt something or someone hold my hand gently and I turned around.

But when I saw who was holding my hand my whole face glowed red, I blushed that much. I even think I felt my heart skip a beat but I think that was only my imagination. No, not think, I HOPE!

I mean, I had just met him. I just MET Brick! I can't fall in love that quickly! Right?... At least I think this feeling is love...

'' Are you alright Momoko?'' he asked me, putting his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever.

''No fever...'' he mumbled, ''then why was her face so red?''

I think that the question was more for himself then for me.

'' Sorry...You just surprised me a little...'' I said to him, clearly emberassed.

He gave me an apologetic look and let go off my hand while I just smiled at him.

We talked for abou half an hour when the boys asked us something we sure didn't expect...

''Umm...Can I talk to you alone?'' They asked in complete unison while looking at us.

Well, Butch looked at Kaoru, Boomer looked at Miyako and Brick looked at me.

We nodded slowly and got out of the room together before going seperated ways.

Well, Miyako and Boomer stayad in the room. Only me, Brick, Butch and Kaoru got out of it...

_*With Miyako and Boomer, Miyako's P.O.V*_

''So what did you want to ask me Boomer-san?'' I asked him when both his brothers and my sisters got out of the room.

He gulped slightly, a red blush adoring his freckled cheeks.

Wait! Why is he blushing?

''Miyako-san...Do you remember the nutcrackers uncle Joseph gave you?'' he said sheepishly. Does he mean the nutcrackers that could move, that could talk and that were fighting with the rats? But wait, how does he know about them?

I nodded slowly, not knowing where this is going.

He gulped again before continuing.

''W-well you see...How should I say this?''

I just waited patiently even though I was extra nervous just by being in the same room as him. I even think that my heart is beating unusualy faster than usual.

'' D-did uncle told you any story about how the nutcrackers became the way they were?''

I putted my finger under my chin and said: ''Now that you mention it...He did!''

I think I heard Boomer-san sigh a sigh of relief before continueing.

''Well to tell you the truth Miyako-san...''

He looked me directly in the eyes and I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I sure hope he didn't notice...

'' The blue nutcracker...Was me.''

I gasped and looked at him in surprise.

''What?...'' I asked him in disbelief.

''The blue nutcracker was me.'' He said again, this time with a little more confidence that had had before.

I wanted to say something, to ask if he was lying or pulling my leg but...I couldn't. My throat was dry the minute he said those words.

_'But I guess it does make sense I mean... I wouldn't fall in love with a toy without a reason and besides, I'm feeling the same thing for him.'_

''Ok...I believe you..'' I said, my voice slightly beyond a whisper and he looked at me, his eyes widened slightly and he smiled at me.

The same cheerfull and kind smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

'' I'm glad! And there is this 1 other thing, Miyako-san...'' he said, blushing bright red again.

''Y-yes?'' I looked at him, blushing the same shade of red as him.

He sat beside me on the couch, leaned forward and...kissed me.

My eyes widened slightly from surprise as heat rose up to my cheeks but I soon melted into it.

When we pulled apart, we were both a nice shade of red.

He opened his mouth to apologize but I did the same as he did.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

He seemed to be a little surprised at first but soon, he kissed me back.

We pulled apart, so slowly that it was almost like we were in a slow motion.

''No need to apologize because I love you too...'' I said sheepishly but smiled nonethless.

Again he smiled that flawless smile of his and hugged me. A little unsurely at first but when I hugged him back, he burried his head in my hair and whispered countless times : ''I'm glad!''

I blushed again but enjoyed it anyway. Maybe christmas isn't all _that _bad...

_*Meanwhile,with Momoko and Brick, Momoko's P.O.V*_

After we went our seperate ways, me and Brick walked into the dining room.

There was an awkward silence before he broke it.

'' H-hey Momoko?'' Brick said in a low voice.

I looked at him and saw him looking sheepishly at his own feet, his hands behind his back as he was leaning on our dining table.

It was then that I realized that we were completley alone in the dinning room and my heart was starting beating a little faster. Why? Love? No!

''There is something you need to know...About your nutcracker...'' his deep voice woke me up from my fight with myself and I stared at him, confused.

''What do you mean?'' I asked him, wanting to gulped and looked me in the eyes.

''The nutcrackers...real identity...''

''Huh?'' Okay things are starting to get weird! What does he mean by 'real identity'? Wait, how does he even know about him?

''You see...'' he started '' The nutcracker wasn't _always_ a nutcracker...''

Ok this is starting to get creepy... WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

''H-he was once...A human.''

''A...human?'' I asked him, puzzled by this whole thing.

'' There was once a kingdom, where a princess named Himeko lived in and..-''

'' Stop the horses! You don't need to tell me that story Brick...I heard it already!'' I said to him, looking into his deep crimson eyes. For a secound I thought I was being hypnotized by them.

I blushed again because of that thought and I felt like my heart was going to explode any minute, it was beating that fast.

''Sorry...'' I mumbled, '' Continue...''He looked at me shocked but still smiled.

''Well...If you heard the story already then you must know that 3 boys turned into nutcrackers because of a spell right?'' he said and I nodded slightly, very confused.

'' Good. Uncle really helped me here...Now I don't have to explain what happened!'' he sighed a sigh of relief and I looked at him, puzzled.

''Brick...'' I said ''What's going on here? What do you mean?''

He smiled at me but I swear that I saw nervousness in his eyes. That and his cheeks were red.

''I mean that...'' he took a deep breath '' I'm 1 of the boys that were turned into nutcrackers when they were 13. I'm your nutcracker.''

The secound those words escaped his lips, my eyes widened and my mouth shot open.

''What...Did you say?'' I asked him, not believing what I just heard. Maybe I heard wrong?...

''You heard me Momoko...I am the nutcracker you saved that night by throwing your slipper at the rat. I want to thank you for that...'' he repeated, looking straight in my eyes.

My knees suddenly felt weak and I fell on the floor, still the same surprised expresion was present on my face.

_' He realy is...him. But how! That story couldn't have been true! Or is it?'_

''Momoko!'' I heard someone say, a pair of strong arms was gripping my shoulders, shaking me lightly.

I blinked a few times, but then I saw him kneeling in front of me so he could face me.

I backed away slightly, probably looking like an idiot because he looked at me with a confused expresion.

''A-are you alright?...'' he asks in such a low voice I barely heard him.

I nodded and smiled at him.

''I'm sorry, it's just that I was realy surprised by the fact that you were...you know.''

He nodded and got a little closer to me. Wait scratch that! I could feel his breath on my neck as he was talking, he was that close!

''But that's not the only thing I wanted to say. Momoko... I love you.''

That took me back. He was...In love with me? No way!

I was so surprised that I couldn't even blink let alone breathe.

I stared at him and he stared back at me. Well isn't that fammiliar?

His next move surprised me even more.

He...he...he kissed me!

He putted 1 arm around my waist and the other 1 around my neck.

I was so stunned that I didn't react at first but soon, I melted into it.

After we pulled back, he backed away and was looking at me in an apologetic manner but I just smiled at him.

'' I...I love you too, Brick.'' I said to him, making him blush and smirk.

''That's good!''

He grinned and got up.

He extended his hand to me and I took it, pulling myself up.

''Thanks!'' I said to him and he smiled at me.

Well it looks like christmas just got _way _better.

_*Meanwhile, With Kaoru and Butch, Kaoru's P.O.V*_

When we went seperated ways with Momo and that other guy, Brick I think, me and his raven haired brother went to the halway and took out our shoes and coats to go out.

''Why are we going out?'' I asked him annoyed and he just rolled his eyes.

''Because Kaoru, just because.'' He hissed. Wow he seriusly needs anger managment...

''Whatever...'' I said bluntly and got out of the house with the weirdo not far behind me.

After we got out, we had a little staring competition in which of course, I won.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' I asked him, annoyed by his stupid hesitation.

He sighed and layed down on the snow-covered floor.

''It's been such a long time since I saw snow you know?''

I looked at him like he was crazy.

''What the heck do you mean by that, Butch?!'' I half said, half yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me again and smirked. God, I hate his smirk! You wanna know why? Well it's because...It makes me feel so warm inside! Seriusly!

I frowned and tried again.

''Butch, what did you want to talk to me about?''

My fists were cletched at my sides as I stood above him, staring directly in his eyes. I tried to hold back my anger but I knew I probably won't be able to do it much longer.

He sighed again and slowly sat up,his hands were supporting his head while he was staring into complete nothing.

''It's been 3 years already...'' he mumbled so quietley I almost didn't hear him.

I sat next to him and did the same thing he did; I stared into complete nothingless.

''What...did you mean by that?'' I asked him softly, without turning around to face him.

'' I haven't been able to see snow...for 3 years. I _was _a nutcracker when winters came. Well that is...Until yesterday.''

I turned my head in his direction and looked at him with a What-The-Heck-Are-You-Talking-About look.

''You already know the story Kaoru. Uncle Joseph told you didn't he? While you were in bed because of the battle. Oh speaking of that, is your ankle alright?''

''Y-yeah...'' I studerred. Why did I studder? Well it was because of the cold _obviusly_!

But I still can't believe it...I can't believe that the story that uncle Jojo told us was TRUE! I mean, he usualy just makes up some story and tells it to us. But that 1...was true!? It was the least believable story he ever told us...

''Nee, Kaoru?'' he said to me.

''Wha-?'' Before I could finished, his lips crashed on mine.

HE KISSED ME! That bastard kissed me! But...Why does it feel so right? Even my heart is beating faster every secound and my stomach had butterflies.

Before I knew it, I kissed him back. I didn't want to do it I just...did I guess. An impulse maybe?... I even wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it while he had 1 hand on my cheek and the other 1 was around my back.

When we pulled away, I started to feel my cheeks grow hotter and hotter while Butch, that bastard, was smirking.

''I knew you wanted me Ka~o~ru!'' he sang my name teasingly.

I punched his arm and mumbled a 'whatever' to him.

He then leaned to whisper something in my ear.

''I love you Kaoru.''

My eyes widened as he said that and I fought off a blush.

''I hate you, you bastard.'' I answered to him, my arms crossed at my chest and I looked away from him, blushing slightly.

Well, I can't hate christmas _forever..._

**Me: *being a zombie* SOOO LONG! But totaly worth it! I hope you liked it! R&R! And sorry for slight OOCnes in some parts... Bye guys! PPGZ,RRBZ: *blushing***


	20. Author's Note

**Me; Hey, I'm thinking about doing an extra! What do you think about that? Would you like to know what happened to them? Please review and tell me!**


	21. 15 Years Later

**Me: Hey! I wrote an EXTRA! Hope you like it! Blossom: Oh no! Me: Whatever Bloss! *smirk* Disclaimer please!**

**PPGZ: PPGZ Lover099 d-doesn't own us...RRBZ: Or us...All: H-hope you like it and please r-review! *blushing***

_*15 years later, With Momoko and Brick, Bricks's P.O.V*_

Today is a very happy day! Why you may ask? Well...

''Merry christmas Brick!'' my cute but beautiful 31 year old wife said in her usual cherry tone.

''Merry christmas indeed, Momoko!'' I said to her, making her smile sweetly at me.

''But wait! Where's Sakura?'' She asked while turning her head left and right.

''Mom!'' the cute voice of our not so little daughter was heard from the kitchen.

Momoko giggled and looked at me. God, how I love her laugh.

''Well I guess that answers my question!''

I nodded in response and smiled at her.

We heard the dorbell chime and Sakura immideatly ran towards the door and opened it.

''Kaya! Yuuno! Mika! Aunt Kaoru, aunt Miyako! And uncle Boomer and Butch! Come on in!'' she invited my brothers, Momoko's sisters and their kids in.

''Aunt Momoko! Uncle Brick!'' all the kids, except Sakura, ran towards us.

''Why, hello there you guys! How are you?'' Momoko said and kneeled down so she could hug them. She is so sweet...

_*End of Brick's P.O.V, start of no one's P.O.V*_

Our favorite couples were sitting around the big table together with their kids and they were chatting happily until Brick hitted the wine glass with a tea spoon and everyone went quiet.

''Ok guys! Thank you for your attention! As you know, today is a very special day because it's christmas. Well first of all, I want to say Merry christmas everyone! Now, onto the next topic. As you know, Miyako got a job at a new clothes designer company. We all should congratulate her! So congratulations!''

Everyone clapped at Miyako, who just blushed and thanked them while smiling shyly.

'' The next person we have to congratulate is Kaoru! She, _actualy_, won the wrestling world championship! Amazing huh? Well, congratulations Kaoru!''

Kaoru glared at Brick when he said 'actualy' but grinned proudly when they all started clapping.

'' The last person we have to congratulate is...Momoko.'' He smiled at the red headed girl as she looked at him and smiled.

'' She's got a job at 'ShootingStar Productions'. She will become a real singer soon! Congratulations Momoko!''

They all said 'congratulations' to her while clapping.

Now, Momoko got up and coughed twice thus catching everyone's attention.

'' It's true that I got a job there but I didn't get there alone! It was because of your support that I was able to get this far! Thank you all! Now...'' she clapped 2 times and 3 maids entered the room with the dinner in their hands.

''Enjoy our dinner and merry christmas!''

Momoko flashed a smile in their direction before sitting down and digging into her food.

Of course, the only thing that was on her plate was a strawberry and chocolate shortcake...

**Me: Supper short! Still hope you liked it and please review! And I am short on stories right now so if you want me to write something for you, I will! *winks* Good bye now!**


End file.
